amor a escondidas
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Antonio e iván mantienen su amor oculto a los demás, ¿que pasa cuando el padre de Ivan quiera separarlos y su hermana Natalia se entere de la relación?. Descubranlo


Hola aquí os traigo un shot que se me ocurrió en el metro mientras escuchaba Imitación Black de vocaloid, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p>La fría noche caía sobre el gran palacio del duque Braginski, en un gran laberinto hecho de arbustos bien recortados dos figuras conversaban a la luz de la luna.<p>

-hace frío esta noche-dijo la figura de menor estatura, un joven de tez canela que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes, que parecían dos esmeraldas recién pulidas, sus cabellos castaños se revolvían aun más debido a la brisa fría que recorría la estructura arbórea.

-Pronto vendrá el invierno-respondió la otra figura, más alta, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del moreno y lo apegaba a su cuerpo sacándole un leve sonrojo.

-Iván-murmuró el moreno cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del otro.

El joven más alto se llamaba Iván Braginski, hijo del conde Braginski, era un joven de piel pálida, cabellos beiges y ojos amatista que solían producir pánico a todo aquel que se acercaba, a todo aquel, salvo al joven que acababa de cerrar los ojos, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, conde de Castilla y jefe de la guardia real del Emperador.

El joven Antonio había llegado a aquel palacio tras una ardua batalla en alta mar cuando los barcos que dirigía hacia las indias habían sido asaltados por los piratas de la zona, dejándole medio muerto a la deriva hasta que el barco donde iba el duque Iván le encontró. Desde ese día había pasado ya casi un año en el que ambos habían trasformado una simple amistad en algo más.

-Será mejor que vallamos dentro, te estás helando-sonrió el duque mientras se levantaba haciendo que el otro gruñese un poquito.

Caminaron en silencio por el laberinto que se sabían de memoria con las manos entrelazadas, mirándose de vez en cuando, notando como se perdían en la mirada del otro por unos instantes, se amaban y lo tenían muy claro, y ese amor era por lo cual Antonio no había vuelto a su casa, quedándose como escolta de Iván pero manteniendo el contacto siempre con su rey, al cual había jurado lealtad hacía años.

-Espero que duerma bien duque-dijo Antonio una vez estuvieron frente al cuarto del duque imitando a la perfección su papel de guardaespaldas.-yo estaré aquí por si necesita algo.-Antonio no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que esbozó Iván y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del cuarto del duque tumbado sobre las sábanas blancas con el rubio sobre él.-Iván

-Antonio, te necesito-dijo dulcemente antes de besarle.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó, los rayos de sol incidieron sobre la pareja que dormía abrazada.<p>

-mmm-se quejó un poco el moreno abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos violetas del que ya llevaba un rato despierto-buenos días-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el moreno pegándose más al pecho del rubio.

-Las siete-dijo con simpleza

-….¿¡Las siete!-gritó el hispano saltando de la cama y buscando su ropa que había quedado desperdigada por todo el cuarto-¿desde cuando llevas despierto?-el rubio levantó seis dedos- haberme levantado, tu padre me va a matar

Con una sonrisa divertida Iván observó desde la cama como el moreno salía corriendo, ya vestido, en dirección al salón del trono. Tras un rato se levantó el también para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que lo consiguiese, alguien entró, una mujer de cabellos rubios largos y cara de mala leche, dueña de todas las pesadillas que el pobre duque podría tener, su hermana menor y acosadora Natalia.

-Hermano-dijo la muchacha tratando de abrir la puerta del baño en el cual su hermano se había encerrado en tiempo record- casate casate casate

-Por Dios lárgate –decía muerto de miedo tras la puerta del baño.-no me pienso casar contigo

Antonio llegó al cuarto una hora después con cara de sufrimiento, el duque Braginski le había echado una buena charla, cuando llegó se encontró a Natalia tratando de tirar la puerta, no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que Iván estaba encerrado en el baño, pensó en dejarle un rato más así en venganza por no despertarle, pero le dio pena, y tras un buen rato de forcejeos con la mujer logró echarla de la habitación, cerrando esta vez la puerta con llave.

-Iván ya se fue, puedes salir-dijo tranquilo

El joven eslavo salió segundos después aún con el miedo en sus ojos violetas, no le tenía miedo a nada, a nada salvo a la encarnación del demonio versión femenina, es decir su hermana menor.

-Creí que esta vez lo conseguía-dijo el duque mientras se dirigían al salón a desayunar-suerte que llegaste, por cierto, ¿que quería mi padre?-Antonio se quedó parado en el sitio con la mirada triste-¿Antonio?

-Tu padre me ha dicho que he de volver a Castilla-Iván le miró sorprendido.

-¿es que hay alguna guerra y tu rey requiere tu presencia?-preguntó notando como se le encogía el corazón, Antonio negó.

-No, es solo que me ha anunciado que mi presencia en esta casa ya no será necesaria-sonrió triste- te asignará un nuevo guarda espaldas cuando volváis del festival dentro de dos semanas.

-_Nyet_ me niego a dejarte ir, Antonio, ¿tú quieres irte?-le preguntó acercándose a él serio

-Claro que no, yo quiero estar contigo, pero son ordenes de tu padre

-Hablaré con él mientras estemos fuera, no te preocupes-dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios hispanos, creyendo que nadie los había visto, sin saber que tras una columna estaba Natalia.

-Ese soldadito, no sabe donde se ha metido-pensó apretando fuertemente los puños

Aquella noche, Iván partió junto a su padre mientras Antonio se quedaba en el palacio protegiendo a las hermanas de este, si Iván no conseguía convencer a su padre, esa sería la última semana que pasaría en el castillo.

Aquella noche paseó por los oscuros pasillos, con su hacha en la espalda, cuando escuchó a Natalia hablar sola, la mujer estaba planeando algo, pero prefirió dejarla en paz, por lo que siguió su camino.

-el soldadito pagará-dijo la chica

* * *

><p>Una semana después, cuando el sol caía Antonio vio regresar a iván y a su padre, salió a recibirlos, sin saber que desde la ventana de su cuarto Natalia le apuntaba con una flecha roja.<p>

Iván-le llamó agitando el brazo, por la cara que Iván traía al parecer había logrado convencer a su padre

-Antonio-respondió bajando del caballo, para ir a su lado, no había peligro, su padre ya lo sabía todo y a regañadientes lo aceptaba.

-Pienso en ti diariamente, en sentir tu hombro en un abrazo, antes de que se derrita y se convierta en nada-cantaba la chica mientras apuntaba-Iré y te encontrare-entonces disparó

La flecha atravesó el pecho de Antonio que se quedó quieto, igual que iván mirando la mancha roja que surgía en su camisa. En un momento sus ojos se encontraron

-Iván-murmuró antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Antonio!-el eslavo se lanzó a por él, el hispano no se movía, no respondía a sus llamadas, aquella flecha le había matado-Antonio-murmuró abrazando el inerte cuerpo.

Mientras Natalia observaba todo desde su ventana, se sentía feliz, ya no habría competencia, se sentó en el suelo y entonces lo notó, un dolor agudo surcó su pecho, como si lo atravesasen, se miró el lugar adolorido y de él manaba sangre.

-N-no, no puede ser-lloró mientras la vida se le escapaba, ¿Por qué le ocurría esto?

Y así la joven Natalia pereció entre un mar de lágrimas.

Mientras Iván acunaba el cuerpo de Antonio, sus ojos amatistas se llenaban de lágrimas, la persona que había derretido su corazón mediante sonrisas había muerto.

-Iván, ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó la voz de Antonio

-Por que te has muerto.

-Pues déjame decirte que yo me siento muy vivo-dijo entre risas Antonio, haciendo que Iván le mirase.

-Estas vivo-dijo si creérselo-pero ¿Cómo?

-Una noche descubrí que tu hermana trataba de matarme-explicó poniéndose en pie- no le di mucha importancia, por que cuando nací una gitana amiga de mi madre me bendijo con estas palabras "ni una flecha ni una espada podrá matar a este hombre", asi que cuando ha intentado matarme, ha fallado.

Iván no quiso preguntar nada más, aquella misma tarde enterraron a la duquesa Natalia y varios meses despué se celebró la boda entre Antonio e Iván que vivieron felices y comieron tomates

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

espero que os haya gustado, perdonadme el final tan cutre, pero estoy que me caigo

Un besazo a todos


End file.
